


What if Crowley watched Li Ziqi's videos like sports

by WateredMyCrops



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, just the tooth-rottingest fluff possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateredMyCrops/pseuds/WateredMyCrops
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley watch some videos
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What if Crowley watched Li Ziqi's videos like sports

After the “Nah-polaclypse”, as Crowley had taken to calling it, he and Aziraphale saw each other on a daily basis. After all, what else did they have to do now that they were essentially unemployed?

“Unemployed?” Crowley snorted. “We’re persona non grata to everyone. Scratch that, we were very nearly persona non vitae, had Agnes not pulled through.” He was sprawled on a sleek, black leather sofa in front of a TV that was half an inch short of being a movie screen. 

Aziraphale tutted as he carried the tea-tray over. “I’m not arguing with you, dear, merely trying to be more-” he paused. “Genteel about all that.”

“Genteel?” Said Crowley as he shifted to let Aziraphale sit. “Why on earth would we ever be genteel about the combined forces of Heaven and Hell trying to snuff us?” His eyes were slitted in confusion. If he was trying to find understanding in the prim set of Aziraphale’s shoulders, it wasn’t forthcoming. 

“I’m not denying that it was horrible.” He had that light and proper tone that meant that he was deeply troubled. Crowley shifted towards him. “I had to watch them try to kill you, remember?” He arched an eyebrow at him.

“I know.”

“That’s why I’m being delicate. I’d rather not think about it more than I have to.” He handed Crowley his tea. “Honestly I’d much rather spend time with you.” 

Snakes don’t blush, which Crowley was glad for as he gulped his tea to stop himself grinning. 

“Speaking of which, why did you want to come over anyways? Why not dine out, or go see that new play that’s opening?” This marked the second time ever that Aziraphale had ever been to the Mayfair flat, which was a novel experience. His soft, slightly worn silhouette was at odds with the aggressively modern and imposing interior design. Crowley quite liked that. 

It didn’t make it any less odd, however.

“Oh, yes, well,” Aziraphale placed his cup in its saucer before turning towards Crowley. Fighting back a smile, he said, “I received a call from young Ms. Anathema the other day-charming young woman, as I’m sure you remember-and we were talking about the process of research.” He was leaning in, getting increasingly animated. “Seeing as we both have experience in academic pursuits, we had quite a bit of common ground to cover in terms of shared interests. Note taking methods, cross-referencing, mnemonic devices-she told me a very funny family joke, ‘devices for Devices*’, or something like that…”

Crowley settled comfortably into the sofa and let Aziraphale patter on. This was much more familiar. Their rhythm tended to be Aziraphale rambling excitedly over this and that while Crowley listened and occasionally offered a cutting insight or two. They liked it that way. And while Crowley would never admit it (not even to himself), Aziraphale’s proximity and animated way of talking put him at ease. 

“…so I told her that I don’t really take breaks when I’m working, because I get so caught up in what I’m doing. She told me that she used to do that, but found it unsustainable in the long run, which is perfectly understandable considering that she’s human. I asked what she does in order to feel properly rested, and she told me about these delightful little videos that are available on “you-tube” by a Chinese woman named Li Ziqi that are the perfect thing to relax with. Apparently the cinematography is just amazing, and they’re terribly educational to boot. All about traditional crafts like cooking and sewing and gardening. And I thought, well…” at this he glanced meaningfully at Crowley’s plants. “We are in need of a break, wouldn’t you say?”

It took Crowley a moment to realize that Aziraphale had stopped speaking. 

It took him a further moment to process what he had said. 

“So…you came over…to watch YouTube videos?”

“Videos about gardening! With you!” Aziraphale had that look on his face that mean he expected you to have followed his train of thought to the station, despite the fact that it had jumped the tracks at least half a dozen times before getting there. 

Crowley set his saucer down. “And why are we doing this here?” He was worried that if he tried to address any of the previous topics of conversation, Aziraphale would just go off again in another, impossible to follow direction. And he had gotten the gist of it. He wasn’t stupid. Aziraphale heard about some cute little gardening videos and thought that he, Crowley, might be interested. 

The thought made him squirm in his seat. 

“Because you are the one with a television screen, dear boy. How else are we going to watch a video?” Aziraphale was looking at him expectantly, and a little annoyed. Oh no, he was doing that thing where he was pouting a little and looking to him to do something oh no oh no- 

“Fine, fine, I’ll get it set up.” Crowley reached for a remote half the size of his head. He got internet on his telly, and he made full use of it. 

After some fiddling, they found the channel in question and selected a promising video. 

“ ‘I planted shiitake mushrooms on the mountain!’? Sounds interesting.” Crowley selected the video with a click and they began to watch.

“I don’t believe it! I just don’t believe it! What a play! What a method! Angel, did you see that?” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the shoulders and shook him excitedly. His head snapped back to the screen as the sound of softly rustling leaves filled the speakers. 

“No way, no way! She’s using the leftover barley as a fertilizer, oh how ingenious. I feel like I should be taking notes.” Crowley bent forward in his seat, gripping his knees excitedly. 

It was the same position he’d been in for the past hour. 

Aziraphale wedged himself further into his corner of the couch, staring disbelievingly at Crowley. Truthfully, he’d expected them to watch a few videos before moving on to something else. He was starting to feel peckish, and hadn’t brought anything more than a few biscuits to Crowley’s otherwise barren flat. Still, he couldn’t help but smile as he cheered on the endeavors of the woman in the video. He’d have to tell Anathema about this reaction. 

Maybe they should try the botanical gardens next. 

*The “joke”, if one could call it that, was “memorable devices for memorable Devices”. It had been penned in the margins of Reference Book 7 by Joshua Device in 1853, and had been passed down from generation to generation ever since

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thought that popped into my head and I thought a short fic would be nice. I'm also a gardener and let me tell you, it's a blood sport.


End file.
